


Just Relax

by ghosttheconfusedhuman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Blow Jobs, Dean Hates Flying, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, TSA Employee Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:36:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28603056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghosttheconfusedhuman/pseuds/ghosttheconfusedhuman
Summary: Dean hates flying and is determined to make TSA pay for making it harder. He's surprised when his private pat down by one Agent Novak ends up being more sexual than he could have imagined.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	Just Relax

**Author's Note:**

> Based loosely on the YouTube video posted by Misha: TSA America "Just Relax". Someone on Tik Tok was like "what if it's Dean and Cas?" So here's my interpretation of that lol. If you haven't seen the video, I would definitely recommend it.

Dean hated flying. He always had and in recent years, TSA had made it even worse. They insisted on people basically stripping to get through security and he couldn’t stand it. So when he had to fly out for Sam’s graduation from Stanford, he vowed to make someone’s day a living hell.

Dean looked around the security line, TSA agents everywhere and people in various states of undress. A female agent was yelling to the crowd, informing of all the things they needed to do in order to go through.

“What about boots?” He asked, knowing the answer.

The female agent gave him a once over. “Are you asking me if boots are shoes? Because if you are… the answer is yes.”

Dean pulled his boots off, laughing in his head.

“You’ll also need to remove your belt”.”

“No.”

“No? Alright. OPT OUT MALE ASSIST NEEDED.” The last part of her sentence yelled for everyone at the security line to hear.

Dean watched as a male TSA approached and then waved him through the metal detector. It beeped as he went through and he knew it was because of his belt buckle. 

“Place your feet on the yellow foot prints. I’m going to give you a pat down. I will let you know where I’m going to touch you before I touch you and I’ll use the back of my hands for any sensitive areas.”

Dean winced at the words sensitive areas. He wasn’t a teenager but damn the TSA guy was hot and he didn’t quite trust his own body not to respond.

“Sensitive areas will be under your arms, inner thighs and under your waist band. I will also need you to unbuckle your belt.” The guy’s voice was deep and commanding. A shiver passed through Dean’s spine.

“Woah, nobody is sticking their hands in my pants. I am not getting FELT UP by a dude in an airport!” Dean crossed his arms, standing firm.

The agent smirked. “Alright then, guess we’ll just have to do a private pat down.” He led Dean to a small room just before the escalators to the rest of the airport. He opened the door and gestured to Dean to enter. “Have a seat, I’ll be right with you.”

The door closed softly behind Dean. He sat in the only chair in the room and watched as a video played on a small TV. The TV started describing the private pat down. Dean’s heart sank when the lights turned off. He was cloaked in darkness for only a few seconds before new lights came on. These lights could only be described as mood lighting.

The door opened and the same male agent entered. “The temperature in here okay with you? Or is it too chilly?” 

Dean shrugged, not trusting his voice not to crack if he answered out loud. He watched as the guy, Agent Novak, revealed a small bar that was hidden in the table. 

“Let me guess: Jack and Coke?”

Dean nodded, hands in his lap. 

“So, you travelling alone?” he asked, prepping a drink with off brand Coke and an airline bottle of Jack Daniels. 

“Yeah, I am.”

The man handed him the drink, in a real glass, Dean noted. “Where you headed?”

“California, brother is graduating from Stanford in a couple days.” Dean knocked back half the drink in one go. “What does this have to do with security?”

“”California? I haven’t been to Cali since I was sixteen.”

Agent Novak poured the rest of the alcohol into the glass, and then grabbed Dean’s shoulder. 

“Wow, you work out don’t you?”

“Nah bro, I’m a mechanic.”

“Oh nice, I can tell. Are you close to your brother?” 

Dean sat in the chair, head spinning as he tried to comprehend why Agent Novak was asking all these questions. He shook off his reservations and answered “Yeah, had to be. It was us versus him.”

“Him?” Agent Novak’s head tipped to one side, eyebrows raised.

“My dad. He drank too much when we were kids.”

“That sounds rough.” Dean watched as Agent Novak walked to stand behind his chair. He felt two strong hands on his shoulders. 

“He’d get to the bottom of a bottle and then come home swingin’. But hey man, are we almost done?”

Dean turned to see Agent Novak smiling at him. “Can I ask you what cologne you are wearing?”

He was totally thrown by the question but responded anyways. “It’s not cologne, it’s the after effects of working on cars.”

He felt Agent Novak lift his right arm, hands patting him down as they went. “Well it’s really nice. A lot of guys go really overboard with the cologne.”

The man’s hands moved down his other arm before grabbing him and gently pulling him out of the chair. Blood flowed south as Dean was manhandled. All thoughts left his head as Agent Novak’s hands traveled down his back.

“That must have been really scary on you and your brother.” 

“Yeah, it really was,” Dean mumbled. “Bruises heal you know but little Sammy..”

Agent Novak was suddenly in front of him. “Gonna pat down your legs now but go on.”

Dean didn’t think about the fact that Agent Novak was now kneeling in front of him, his half hard cock threatening to become fully erect. 

“Hell if I was gonna let anything happen to Sammy. I just made sure John was worn out before he got to Sammy.”

He looked down and found blue eyes staring back at him. “Worn out?” the man asked.

“Yeah, worn out.”

“Let me get your buttocks here.”

Dean made a strangled noise as two hands grasped firmly at his ass. “I took all the punches, so he would be worn out by the time he saw Sam. I don’t know how many times I went to bed busted up but at least Sammy was safe.”

“He was safe because of you.” Agent Novak took one step towards Dean. “So brave. I’m going to pat down your chest now.”

Dean swallowed hard as Agent Novak pressed against one side of his chest and then the other. “He’s doing real good now. He’s getting a law degree.”

He tried not to think about the hands that were now traveling south, and then undoing his belt. He prayed that the man wouldn’t notice how turned on he was. Hands undid his belt, blue eyes never leaving his green ones. 

“You must be so proud. I’m going to put two fingers inside your waist band now.”

Dean sucked in a breath, “Okay.”

Agent Novak leaned forward and Dean anticipated a kiss, despite how unprofessional it would be. 

“ALL CLEAR.” Dean balked as Agent Novak yelled in his face. He watched as the man walked out of the room and he stood there, belt unbuckled with a hard on from getting a pat down. A deep blush spread across his face. He did his belt back up and gave himself a moment to compose himself before walking out of the room.

He placed his phone back in his pocket and felt a piece of paper. Dean pulled it out and found a handwritten note.

_I get off in 15 minutes, meet me at the employee bathroom at the end of the platform. ___

__Dean smirked. He had several hours before his plane was due to leave anyways. He walked around the airport for about 10 minutes before heading to find the bathroom mentioned in the note._ _

__He saw the dark mop of hair that had given him the pat down standing near a door that read “employees only”. He walked up slowly but was quickly pulled through the door by Agent Novak._ _

__Dean allowed himself to be led through a second doorway, and smiled when he heard a lock click behind him. He turned and faced the man who obviously knew that he was gay before giving him the pat down._ _

__“Enjoy my little show did you?”_ _

__Dean felt his cheeks heat up, and any progress he made of getting rid of his erection was gone. He watched as Agent Novak’s eyes raked up and down his body. He stood still and waited for the other man to make a move._ _

__Lips crashed into his and hands threaded through his hair. He moaned and felt a tongue press to the seam of his lips. He gladly opened them and felt the other man’s tongue slide against his teeth. His hands started to fumble with the buttons of the agent's uniform. He managed to get them all open and pull the shirt open to reveal a solid white undershirt._ _

__Dean felt hands sliding under his t-shirt and he pulled back to allow the other man to pull his t-shirt off. He returned the favor, tugging the uniform shirt off and slipping his hands under the undershirt in order to get it off. Both men now shirtless stood there breathless. Dean found his hands reaching out to brush against the other man’s abs, surprisingly prominent under a soft belly. He leaned forward, lips brushing against the man’s jawline._ _

__“Oh fuck.” The man breathed as Dean’s hands traveled to undo his belt. He pushed the blue uniform pants and the man’s boxer briefs down and watched as his dick sprang free. He licked his lips and knelt down._ _

__One hand wrapped around the base of Agent Novak’s cock while the other grabbed his hip. He licked a stripe up the underside of the cock in front of him. Green eyes met blue as he took the tip in his mouth, sucking gently. He watched as the man who unnerved him during his pat down came undone._ _

__Dean worked his mouth up and down the cock in front of him, sucking as he went. His hand worked the lower half. His other hand dropped to his own dick, trying to relieve some of the pressure._ _

__“I’m not going to last much longer. Fuck that feels so good. Don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t stop.”_ _

__He moaned around the man’s cock, listening to him chant only turning him on further._ _

__“Fuck I’m gonna come man.”_ _

__Dean took the warning but continued to bob his head up and down until he felt hot come shoot down his throat. He swallowed it all, moving his hand and head to milk the man through his orgasm. A hand pushed against his shoulder, and he pulled off the softening dick in front of him with a pop._ _

__He stood, a smile spreading across his face while he watched the man try and catch his breath. It didn’t take long before he was kneeling before Dean, returning the favor._ _

__The man knew what he was doing, and Dean threw his head back. “Fuck” he drawled unable to help himself. “Holy fuck dude.”_ _

__The man’s eyes gleamed as he looked up from his knees and Dean came unannounced, unable to stop himself. THe other man didn’t seem to mind as he swallowed Dean’s load._ _

__Dean shuddered, the last aftershocks of his orgasms passing through him. He grabbed the man’s shoulders and pulled him up, kissing him hard._ _

__“You made this damn trip to the airport worth it.” He said after releasing the man’s lips._ _

__“Anytime.”_ _

__Dean laughed, unable to help himself as he thought about the fact that he had just traded blow jobs in an airport bathroom with a TSA agent who gave him a pat down._ _

__“By the way, name’s Castiel.”_ _

__“Dean.”_ _

__“Nice to meet you, Dean. Can I see you again in the future?”_ _

__“I guess man but it won’t be in an airport.”_ _

__“Works for me.” Agent Novak, Castiel, smiled. “Here’s my number, text me.”_ _

__He gave Dean his number, and started putting his uniform back on. Dean followed his lead, and left the bathroom first. He managed to make it to the waiting area for his plane before he pulled out his phone._ _

__He opened his texts. _I’m never letting another agent give me a pat down. You were the first and will be the last. _He added a winky face and hit send just as the gate attendant announced that his flight was about to start boarding. He boarded and spent the whole flight thinking about Castiel. When he landed in California, he took his phone off airplane mode to find a text from Sammy and a text from Castiel.___ _

____The text from Castiel only said one word; _good. _____ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> This work is unbeta'd (as of 1/6/21)


End file.
